Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3p-3-2+p}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3p + p} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {4p} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4p} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $4p-5$